Change of Fate
by Kaysha-Blood-Magess
Summary: Naraku has killed almost everyone Kagome ever loved. Now she wants revenge, so when a golden eyed Taiyoukai finds her revengefuland mourning, what will happen? Will they fall in love or Will tragedy befall them again? AU R


Change of Heart

Change of Heart

Kaysha-Blood-Magess

Chapter 1:

Meeting Sesshomaru

Kagome is mourning over her dead family/friends and little brother and adopted children when she senses a powerful demonic aura coming towards her so she jumps onto the top branch of the tree she was just mourning under and masks her scent and aura thinking it is Naraku coming to find her. She waits a little while and starts mourning again when she hears someone say" Whoever you are, demoness, come down and I won't hurt you unless you are a threat to me." When Kagome jumps down she's starring into the cold golden eyes of the most handsome demon she's ever seen except her father with his silver hair and amethyst eyes and hears her inner demoness _say_ 'He would make the perfect mate for us.'

'Why are thinking about mating when we just watched powerless as a damn half-breed killed almost everyone we ever loved but you're right, he would make the perfect mate for us if he loved us.' When Kagome ends her conversation with her inner demoness she hears him say "Who are you, demoness, and what are you doing in my Lands and why do you have the Royal Crest of the Northern Lands. Are you a concubine of Lord InuYasha?"

"Your Lands." She says. A little confused.

"Yes, my Lands, I'm Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, and you still haven't answered my questions?"

"I'm Kagome Kazama Higurashi, and the reason I have the Royal Crest of the Northern Lands is because Lord InuYasha is my father."

"If you are the princess and heir to the Northern Lands, then why are you in my Lands and not in your father's Lands?"

Kagome starts crying and says" A half-breed named Naraku killed everyone I ever loved except for my little brother Souta, my adopted son Shippo, and my adopted daughter Shiori who I had hide in one of the many hidden rooms in my father's castle before he attacked and Naraku was going to force me to mate with him so he could obtain the Shikon no Tama from me and wish on it to become the most powerful full-demon in existence but I escaped. And I'm here to ask your father to help finish my training and help me get my father's Lands back."

"My father is dead, and why don't you just wish on the jewel for the power to get your Lands back."

"Then will you help me, please and for one if I used the jewel to get more power, I wouldn't be any better then the half-breed and it would be disgraceful and dishonorable and for two it would be an selfish wish which would taint the jewel and then I would have to purify it."

"I'll help you but you have to in return you have to watch over and teach my adopted human daughter Rin how to be a proper princess and how to defend herself and what do you mean you would have to purify the jewel, you're a demon not a holy miko and even if you are, why hasn't your holy powers purified you."

"Thank you and that will be easy because I used to watch over my little bro and children, plus it will get my mind off the deaths of my family and friends, so where is this Rin girl, I don't see a human girl with you and you're right, I'm a demon-miko because My mother was the holy miko Kikyo, daughter of the legendary miko Midoriko, whose soul is trapped in the very jewel I have fighting demons, you're also right, my holy powers should have purified me when I was a newborn pup but my demon and miko characteristics balanced out until they were even. My mother told me its because I come from such a power family line of mikos and because of that legacy I was able to harmonize my blood just as my mother did before me when my father mated with her and she became a demoness so because of that I'm the protectress of the Shikon No Tama and the souls of my grandmother and the demons she fights until I can make a selfless wish and set my grandmothers soul free but right now any wish I'd make would be selfish."

"She's at my castle and It's a day's journey from here so we should start heading there before It gets dark."

Kagome forms a blackish-purple demonic cloud with pinkish swirls in it and eases into the sky and Sesshomaru forms his cloud and heads towards his castle and Kagome follows silently.

(If u liked my story and want a second chap. Please review on it because I'm not posted the second chap. Until I have 10 reviews, so please review. Kaysha-Blood-Magess)


End file.
